


Darker Days

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of alcoholism, Past Character Death, Spoilers for 3B up to Letharia Vulpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no laughing matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Days

They say that laughter is the best medicine. Whoever made up that phrase, didn't know what they were talking about. No matter how hard John Stilinski tried, he couldn't find anything that could cure him of the pain and hopelessness he felt. When he and Claudia talked about having children, they never thought this would happened. His wife's illness didn't show up until long after Stiles was born. After her death, John had hoped and prayed that his son wouldn't suffer from it.

They weren't answered, however, and now John had to watched as Stiles' brain began to deteriorate. He wasn't sure if he could do it again. It had enough when Claudia didn't recognize him or their son. Those were the days John couldn't keep himself away from a good bottle of Jack Daniels. He drank to forget how much it hurt to see his wife suffer.

Now John had to go through it again. He had to watch as his brilliant boy, who had his whole life in front of him, lost who he was. Stiles' memories about his friends and father would eventually fade. He would go deeper into dementia until finally John lost him all together. So no, laughter couldn't take his pain away or make him feel better. There was nothing that could ever; would ever make the Sheriff happy again. Not when he was about to lose the only person that was worth living for.


End file.
